


From Hello To Forever

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sho bent down and offered out his hand, holding the umbrella over the head of the stricken man. Sho froze in place as he found himself looking down into a pair of the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.





	From Hello To Forever

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Sho’s birthday again! And also my lovely friend [](https://matsupie.dreamwidth.org/profile)[matsupie](https://matsupie.dreamwidth.org/), who is lucky enough to share a birthday with the future ruler of the world! Happy Birthday to you both, and I hope you enjoy your fluffy drabbles as requested, Sis.

**  
**_UMBRELLA_  


 

Sho glared as he popped open his umbrella. Or rather, what was obviously someone else's umbrella, if the bright yellow sunflowers that radiated around the spokes were any indication?

The glossy black handle was identical to that of his own umbrella, and when furled it was impossible to tell the difference. He'd grabbed it off the rack at the exit of the hotel as he dashed out on the way to his next appointment. It was only when Sho opened it to protect himself from the driving rain that he noticed the cheerful flowers.

Turning sharply to go back and retrieve his own umbrella, Sho collided with a man who had obviously just come dashing out of the same door. Unable to stop in time he knocked the stranger off his feet, down onto the wet pavement.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sho bent down and offered his hand, holding the umbrella over the head of the stricken man. Sho froze in place as he found himself looking down into a pair of the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

“I was trying to catch you,” the winded young man replied, wheezing slightly. “You've taken mine by mistake.” He feebly waved a tightly furled black umbrella in Sho’s general direction.

“I am so, so, so, sorry,” Sho babbled as he helped the stricken man to his feet. “Oh, your coat is all wet.”

“It was an accident. I’m fine.” The man smiled reassuringly, as he straightened his rumpled clothes.

Sho spotted a small café opposite the entrance to the hotel. “At least let me buy you some coffee across the road while your coat dries out. It’s the least I can do.”

Sho’s heart gave an unexpected little skip as the man nodded and followed him across the street.

_

“My name is Sakurai Sho, and I can’t believe I just did that.” Sho said handing over his business card after they were seated.

“Matsumoto Jun.” The good-looking young man replied. He’d sponged off the dirt from the back of his coat and now had it hanging on the back of his chair to dry.

Sho fiddled with a sugar packet as he waited for their drinks to arrive. “I’m sorry to have embarrassed you like that.”

“Not a problem. Actually I’ve been waiting all my life for a handsome man to sweep me off my feet,” Jun replied with a twinkle of mischief in his brown eyes. “I just didn’t expect it to happen literally.”

They both laughed and Sho surreptitiously turned off his mobile. His next appointment was suddenly much less important than it had been ten minutes earlier.

 

**_PAIN_ **

 

“OW, OW, OW! Too spicy!” Jun’s face was as red as the chili flakes in his bowl of noodles, as he gulped down an entire glass of water in one go.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t think to ask you if you could eat spicy food.” Sho was horrified. “My friend Satoshi recommended this place. I guess I forgot that he has a cast-iron stomach.”

“It’s fine…really,” Jun gasped, wiping his watering eyes with a paper napkin. “I’ll just pick around the red bits.”

Sho, who was feeling sick to his stomach by now at the disastrous turn this first date was taking, took a bite of his own food. His eyes scrunched up and he had to fight against the desire to spit his food out onto the table, barely managing to swallow without choking. Sticking his tongue out, he scrubbed vigorously at it with one of the remaining napkins. Nowhere in the menu had it mentioned that his meal came filled with coriander.

“Are _you_ okay?” Jun asked worriedly. “Is something wrong?”

“Wrong? What could possibly be wrong? Apart from the fact that I have almost killed you with spicy food? Apart from the fact that I am being completely rude and practically spitting my food out in front of you? Apart from the fact that this date is rapidly going from bad to worse and you will probably never want to see me again?” Sho knew that he was babbling uncontrollably, but he really liked Jun and he could feel his chances for a second date slipping out of his grasp with every additional disaster.

Disheartened by the way things were going, Sho put down his chopsticks and stared down into the depths of his bowl, glaring at the evil pieces of green, which seemed to be leering up at him tauntingly.  
  
“Why don't we swap? I don't mind coriander, and you obviously handle spicy better than I.” Jun’s voice was soft and expression one of kindness as he tried to forestall Sho’s impending panic attack.

Jun picked up his bowl and offered it to Sho, passing it over the table to him. As Sho accepted it, their fingertips met in the briefest of touches. Even this slight contact sent tingles up Sho’s fingers.

To Sho’s dismay, Jun hesitated before accepting the coriander filled noodle bowl in return. Jun looked at him with a stern expression, and Sho felt his heart shrivel. Obviously this was where Jun told him that he didn't want to see him again. But to Sho’s joy, Jun winked and his eyes twinkled mischievously as he added, “Just remember, next time, _I_ get to pick where we eat. Now pass me over your bowl and I shall do my best to destroy your nemesis.”  
  
Overjoyed at the thought of seeing Jun again, Sho took a huge mouthful of the overly spicy noodles and nodded vigorously in agreement. Even as he sat there, eyes watering from the burn, it was impossible for him to hide his goofy grin.

 

**_FLIRT_ **

 

“What?” Jun asked with an innocent air.

“You seemed very friendly with that guy who served our drinks.” Sho huffed.

Jun narrowed his eyes and picked up his drink, walking away from the bar over to a table in the dark farthest corner of the club. The sway of Jun’s hips and the disdainful toss of his head, made Sho aware that Jun wanted him to scurry after him and apologise. But for once he decided to make his feelings about Jun’s flirting perfectly clear.

Sho sat down opposite Jun, refusing to look in his direction. He took a deep sip of his drink and chose instead to watch the action on the dancefloor. The silence between them lasted for almost ten minutes as they each avoided the other.

Jun was the first one to crack. “Did you really think I was flirting with the bartender?” he demanded.

“He was definitely flirting with you, and you didn’t seem to be discouraging him in any way.”

“He mixed our drinks and smiled a perfectly professional smile when he served them to me.” Jun shook his head despairingly. “Why do you think every guy I interact with is flirting?”

Sho scowled and replied grumpily, “Because you’re gorgeous, sexy, and irresistible, and I would be flirting like mad if I was in their shoes.”

A pleased grin split Jun’s face in half, his earlier anger at Sho forgotten in an instant, “Oh would you now?”

Gulping visibly as Jun moved across and sat on his lap, winding his arms sinuously around his neck and rubbing their crotches together, Sho nervously looked around the club, worried that they were visible to the other patrons.

“Jun!” Sho hissed. “Everyone will see us!”

“I don’t know about _everyone_ , but the bartender can definitely see us from where he’s standing.”

There was an unmistakable challenge in Jun’s words, as he looked over Sho’s shoulder in the direction of the bar. Jun definitely didn’t want Sho to know that the barman had actually left and they were now perfectly alone – it was all too much fun.

Unable to suppress the growl that burst from the back of his throat Sho was determined to make the barman completely aware that Jun was his and his alone.

Jun squeaked as his hair was yanked hard from behind. Sho’s fingers were wound around the longer strands as he crushed Jun’s lips against his own. The kiss was forceful, and possessive and more passionate than any they’d so far exchanged. By the time they finally parted, both were red-faced and breathless.

“You are coming home with me right now,” Sho panted. “And don’t even think of arguing.”

Still too stunned to be able to form coherent words, Jun nodded eagerly and slid off Sho’s lap on shaky legs. Arguing with Sho on the subject was the farthest thing from Jun’s mind right then. If the rest of the night’s activities were going to be even remotely like the kiss they’d just exchanged, then it was going to be a very good night indeed.

 

**_MORNING_ **

 

It was the cold air of early morning that woke Sho the first time. He shivered and moved instinctively closer to the pool of warmth beside him.

Jun was completely uncovered; the smooth planes of his muscular back exposed and his skin cool to the touch. After pausing for a moment to admire Jun’s form, Sho pulled the blankets up, pressing a kiss to Jun’s shoulder blade before wrapping himself around Jun’s back.

“Hey there,” Jun murmured, “Whassup?”

“Nothing, just keeping you warm.” Sho kissed Jun’s neck and buried his nose in Jun’s fragrant hair. “It’s too early to be awake. Go back to sleep.”

Jun sighed and wriggled backwards until he was flush with Sho’s body, giving a happy snuffle as he found the most comfortable position possible.

_

When Sho woke for the second time a few hours later, it was the smell of brewing coffee that lured him out of bed.

Following his nose, Sho shuffled sleepily to the kitchen where Jun was silently preparing a mound of scrambled eggs and bacon. Even though he looked barely awake, Jun had obviously been hard at work for some time.

“Good morning, baby. That looks fantastic,” Sho chirped. He wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist from behind, and kissed his cheek.

In return, Jun grunted and freed himself, stabbing at the bacon with more force than seemed necessary. “Sit. Eat. Don’t talk.”

Meekly obeying Jun’s orders, Sho struggled to hide his smile. Jun was notoriously grumpy until he was properly awake; a process that sometimes took quite a while, especially after a late night.

It was the purple apron that Jun had wrapped around his waist that made Sho risk being on the receiving end of one of Jun’s withering glares. Jun was so tousled and sleepy and the frilly apron which had apparently been a joke gift from Jun’s best friend Shun, made him irresistible.

The next time Jun slouched past, Sho snagged Jun’s wrist, tugging him down onto his lap. Ignoring the growling noises issuing from his ruffled boyfriend, Sho refused to let Jun go. Now that he had Jun where he wanted him, Sho proceeded to determinedly kiss him and tickle his ribs, until Jun burst into a fit of breathless giggles.

“Are we going to eat this food before it gets cold?” Jun eventually asked.

“You have a microwave don’t you?” Sho asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Jun slid off Sho’s lap and snatched a piece of toast from his plate, “Food first.”

As Sho happily munched on his breakfast, he imagined what it would be like to wake up to Jun every morning. Even with the grumpiness, it was definitely something that could quickly become a habit.

 

**_HOLIDAY_ **

 

“What’s this?” Sho gazed suspiciously around the cottage. The furnishings were basic but comfortable, and a light breeze was wafting through the open windows, ruffling the curtains and filling the room with the scent of pine.

“This is where we’re staying,” Jun replied happily as he began to hang his clothes in the tiny closet. “Isn’t it great?”

“Where’s the rest of it?” Sho walked around peering into cupboards and pulling out drawers as if looking for something. “I can't find anywhere to charge my phone or laptop.”

“There's no reception anyway,” Jun replied, as he pried the phone from Sho’s fingers and put it safely away in the outside pocket of Sho’s bag. “I worry that you work too hard, and this weekend is the perfect opportunity for you to relax.”

“But how can I possibly relax when I don't know what's happening?”

Jun could see the panic in Sho’s eyes and the tension that crept into his shoulders at the thought of being cut off from his electronic devices. Unfortunately it seemed as if his plan had backfired. Instead of embracing the solitude, Sho was apparently close to completely flipping out.

“Sho, come here.” Jun gripped Sho’s shoulders and turned him around to face him.

The deep scowl and petulant pout on Sho’s face made Jun want to giggle. Sho looked like a toddler about to throw himself down on the floor and have a tantrum.

Jun pressed the tip of his finger against Sho’s brow, smoothing out the deep crease between his eyebrows. “This weekend, I’m asking you to forget about work. Can you do that for me?”

“Not even check my emails?” Sho asked as his fingers twitched reflexively.

Jun sighed, and retrieved the phone, tossing it in Sho’s direction. “Fine. You can spend the weekend climbing up a tree trying to get a signal. In the meanwhile, I’ll be at the onsen.”

“Onsen?” Sho barely managed to catch the phone, juggling it from one hand to the other.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Jun blinked innocently at Sho as he gathered up the necessary items to take with him. “I’ve also booked us massages and arranged for a seafood hotpot afterwards, but if you’re not interested, I guess I’ll just have to go alone.”  
  
_  
  
The hot pot bubbled gently in front of Sho as he moaned with pleasure chewed on another clam.  
  
On the other side of the table, Jun laughed and raised his hands on surrender. “I give up. The rest are yours.”  
  
“Really?” Sho’s eyes were huge as he stared at Jun over the rim of his bowl.  
  
“I couldn't possibly deprive you,” Jun replied as he scooped some vegetables out of the pot. “You’re enjoying them far too much.”  
  
Sho blinked happily, and devoured a mussel. This was the most relaxed he’d felt in a very long time, and not just because of the massage. “I want to apologize.”  
  
“Apologize?” Jun sipped his beer and tilted his head questioningly.  
  
“For acting like a spoilt brat earlier. You were completely right, and this is exactly what I needed.”  
  
“Just remember that for future reference.” Jun smiled and topped up Sho’s beer.  
  
“That I should relax more?”  
  
“No. That I am always completely right.”

 

**_LOVE_ **

 

“I told you to stay away from me.” Jun attempted to shut the door in Sho’s face, but Sho’s reflexes were sharper, and he pushed his way into the apartment anyway.

“As if I would leave you alone at a time like this.” Sho tutted, as he carried on past Jun and lugged his armful of shopping bags into the kitchen. “You sounded terrible on the phone, and you look even worse.”

Jun’s attempted protests were cut off as he pressed his hands over his mouth and dashed to the bathroom. To Jun’s dismay, Sho followed, trailing into the bathroom behind him. Nausea overwhelmed Jun, outweighing any embarrassment he might have felt under normal circumstances. As Jun emptied his stomach into the toilet bowl, Sho rubbed his back and uttered soothing noises.

“Sho! Go away!” Jun rose shakily to his feet and wobbled over to the basin to wash his face and rinse his mouth out. “I'm sick, smelly, and disgusting.”

“Forget it. I'm not going anywhere.” Taking Jun’s trembling hand, Sho helped him to get back into bed, tucking him firmly back under the covers.

“Hot.” Jun whined, tossing the covers back.

“Let me see.” Sho bent down and pressed his lips to Jun’s forehead. It was hot, but not scarily so and Sho’s mouth curled into a smile as Jun batted weakly at his head.

“Don't touch me! You’ll get sick too.” Jun whined, wriggling away from Sho into the very centre of the bed, and building a protective barricade of pillows to hide behind.

Sho couldn't resist reaching out to ruffle Jun’s sweaty hair - the pouty expression on Jun’s face was simply too adorable. Jun glared at Sho and feebly swatted his hand away.

Sho caught hold of Jun’s hand, and stroked it lightly with the ball of his thumb. “Just get some rest while I make you something to eat.”

“I'm already sick enough as it is,” Jun said, with the ghost of a smile playing about his lips.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Sho tweaked the blankets up to cover Jun properly before heading back to the kitchen.  
_

Jun was curled up asleep when Sho returned with food and medicine. It was tempting for Sho to leave him undisturbed, but he knew that Jun would feel better after eating.

“Jun, wake up.” Sho stroked Jun’s flushed cheek and kissed his forehead again.

Jun stirred, peering up at Sho bleary-eyed. “Checking for fever?”

“Nope, just wanted to kiss you,” Sho chuckled.

“Rather you than me.” Jun wrinkled his nose in disgust; he badly needed a shower, but he just didn't have the energy to stand upright for that long.

Sho helped Jun to sit, propping him up with the help of the mound of pillows that formed the fort in the middle of the bed. “I made rice porridge for you. Eat it and then you can take your medicine.”

At first Jun looked at the bowl dubiously, but after taking a cautious taste, his expression altered to one of pleased surprise. “This is actually rather good. What did you put in it?”

Sho blushed; he wasn't used to compliments on his cooking, “I put in a dash of cinnamon and a squeeze of lemon juice.”

“I didn't think you usually cooked?”

Sho’s blush deepened, “To be perfectly honest, I don't. I spent two hours researching recipes on the Internet, before I went shopping for the ingredients, and then followed an instructional video.

“You didn't have to go to all that trouble for me.” Jun put down his spoon. “I know that you're busy with work right now, and I'm fine, really.”

Jun’s words wouldn't have convinced Sho, even if Jun hadn't broken into a hacking cough which threatened to dislodge the tray and spill the remainder of the porridge over the bed. Snatching the tray from Jun’s lap, Sho placed it safely on the bedside table, before grabbing the medicine and measuring out a dose. When Jun could breathe again he reluctantly swallowed the liquid, screwing up his face at the bitter taste before collapsing back down into his nest of pillows.

“Now, you should get some sleep, or would you like a shower, or perhaps a bath? That way I can change the bed linen and do your washing,” Sho asked, fussing around Jun like a mother hen.

The care and concern was too much for Jun, who couldn't control the tremble in his voice, “Why are you so nice to me? I've been nothing but rude to you for the last couple of days, telling you to leave me alone, and you still came to look after me.”

“Because when you love someone you don't take no for an answer, when you know they need help.”

The world seemed to be holding its breath, as Sho realized what he had said. It wasn't the way he had intended to tell Jun of his love, but once spoken, Sho’s indirect confession couldn't be taken back. Sho waited nervously for Jun’s response, as his heart threatened to pound its way out of his chest.

“You're sooo cuuute,” Jun slurred woozily. He raised an arm and patted Sho’s head with a floppy hand. The combination of medicine and warming porridge had almost lulled him to sleep.

Sho breathed a sigh of relief as he made sure that Jun was comfortably tucked in. It seemed as if Jun hadn't recognized the meaning of Sho’s words, the fever making his mind fuzzy.

What Sho didn't see, as he carried the tray and empty porridge bowl quietly out of the bedroom, was the tiny smile which played across Jun’s lips as he cuddled a pillow to his chest.

 

**_ROSES_ **

 

“Shoooooo, lemme iiinnnnn!” Not content with yelling through the keyhole, Jun pressed his eye up to the outside of the spy hole in Sho’s apartment door in an attempt to see if Sho was on his way.

Unfortunately this meant that he was leaning heavily on the door when Sho actually _did_ open it, causing them both to tumble to the floor just inside the doorway.

Buried under a heaving pile of Jun, Sho managed to kick the door shut with his foot before struggling to disentangle himself from his boyfriend. Jun seemed to have hands everywhere, squeezing Sho’s ass, while simultaneously thrusting his hands down the front of Sho’s sweatpants. “Jun, why are you here and what are you doing?”

“Wanna huggggg youuuuu,” Jun slurred, rubbing himself over Sho like a human-sized cat.

Finally managing to extricate himself from Jun’s embrace, Sho staggered to his feet before pulling Jun up and pouring him onto the sofa.

Jun immediately pulled Sho down alongside him, wrapping his arms tightly around Sho’s head and making it almost impossible for Sho to breathe. “Wanna cuddle Shoooo, coz he’s like a big fluffy squirrel.”

A few moments later, Jun’s arms fell limply at his side as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Taking advantage of this, Sho managed to finally remove Jun’s shoes, and cautiously shuffled away to a safe distance.

“Why wouldn’t you let me iinnnnnn?” Jun blinked owlishly at Sho and made another lunge at him.

“Because it’s two o’clock in the morning and I wasn’t expecting you to be banging on my door at this time of night.” Sho propped Jun up with a couple of cushions to stop him from falling over. After placing Jun’s shoes in the shoe rack, Sho went to fetch a bottle of water from the fridge; Jun was going to feel even worse in the morning if he didn't start hydrating himself soon.

“I missed you.” Jun tried batting the bottle away, but Sho insisted until Jun finally took it and held it in a wobbly fashion. “I wanted to see your cute chubby cheeks and your pretty eyes. They look like reaaalllly big shiny circles, you know.”

Ignoring Jun’s remarks, Sho said, “But you told me that you were going out with your old school friends and you wouldn’t see me until the weekend. Did something happen? Why did you drink so much?”

“Nothing happen...happened, ‘part from Nino not paying his share.” Jun almost dropped the bottle as he tried to take a sip of water, so Sho placed his hands over Jun’s fingers and held the bottle steady. “Niiice. Sho got nice fingers,” Jun purred, nibbling on Sho’s knuckles.

“You have nice fingers too,” Sho said, with a barely repressed giggle. Jun was so cute like this, even if he was quite a handful. “I thought you weren't going to drink much tonight since you're still recovering from that nasty bout of flu?”

“Didn't drink-drinky much, just some rosey-pink winey stuff. Something that colour couldn't poss’bly have been very strong.” Jun was blinking solemnly again, long lashes sweeping in a fetching arc.

“Jun, baby, I think tomorrow when you wake up, you are unfortunately going to realize just how strong that rosé was,” Sho said gently, as he brushed the hair back out of Jun’s eyes.

Nodding exaggeratedly, Jun took another slurp of water and managed to spill quite a lot over the dark, silky purple shirt he was wearing, and over the seat cushion. “Ooops, I made a mess. Now you won't let me come here anymore, and I already don't get to see you of-often enough,” he said dabbing at the sofa with the bottom of his shirt. “You live all the way over here, and I live a looong way away, but I wanna be with you aaalllll the tiiiime” Jun added, waving his arm wildly, to demonstrate his point, which meant that even more water sloshed out of the bottle in his hand.

Carefully prying the bottle out of Jun’s hand Sho mopped up most of the water with a cloth he’d retrieved from the kitchen. “Let me help you out of these wet clothes and into bed. We both need to get some sleep.”

“Bed? I like bed with Shoooo,” Jun said, staggering to his feet and allowing Sho to walk him to the bedroom. “As a matter of fact, I looove sexy-bed-times with Sho, and I love Sho toooo.”

Hardly daring to breathe, and speaking as calmly as he could, Sho asked, “You love Sho?”

A momentary change came over Jun as his eyes focused sharply on Sho’s face, and his voice was steady as he replied, “I love Sakurai Sho, more than I knew was even possible.”

But before Sho could reply, Jun’s eyes drooped and he sagged into Sho’s arms, mumbling, “But don’t tell him that I said it, ‘coz it’s a secret. Ssssshhhhhhhh.”

Hefting Jun up into his arms, Sho carried him the rest of the way to the bed. Jun barely stirred as Sho stripped him down to his boxer shorts and tucked him under the covers. Sho kissed Jun’s forehead and went to fetch some painkillers and a glass of water to leave for Jun to grab whenever he woke up.

Sho slid into bed beside Jun, smiling to himself, despite the snore that was issuing from the back of Jun’s throat. It hadn’t been the most romantic of confessions; but then neither had been his words of love to Jun. It was enough to simply know that Jun loved him.

 

**_FUTURE_ **

 

“So, what do you think?” Sho’s eyes were sparkling as he took in the view from the living room. They skyline of Tokyo shimmered in the midday heat, making it look as if the city was vibrantly alive.

“Its fine, I guess,” Jun mumbled, turning away from Sho, and the stunning view. His stomach dropped down to his feet as he realized that Sho would be living even further away from his own apartment, making it even harder to see him in between their work commitments.

Sho looked puzzled and disappointed, “I hoped that you would like it more.”

Jun tried to keep his voice neutral, “I do like it, but it doesn't really matter anyway. What's important is whether you like it.”

Unwilling to meet Sho’s eyes, and reveal the welling tears in his own, Jun turned abruptly and headed to the gourmet kitchen. The granite benchtop gleamed in the bright light, reflecting the glossy surface of the well-designed cabinets. Jun ran his hand over the cool, smooth surface, wondering if Sho’s limited cooking skills would be able to do the shiny stainless steel appliances justice.

Sho hadn't missed the hint of tears in Jun’s eyes; it seemed that Jun didn’t like the apartment as much as he’d hoped for. “Jun, what’s wrong?” Sho cornered Jun in front of the stove, stopping him from running away. “I thought you would be happy.”

“I am. Really. Since you work so hard, you deserve a nice place to come home to,” Jun somehow managed to slither past Sho and bolted for the bathroom.

Before he managed to shut the door, Sho dashed in behind him, once again catching hold of Jun and frowning at the sadness in his eyes. “Jun? Don’t you want to move in with me?”

“Move in with you?” Jun asked dazedly. “When did I miss you asking me about this?”

"Three months ago you told me that you wanted to be with me all the time,” Sho protested, somehow missing the dangerous gleam which was developing in Jun’s eyes.

Jun was confused and angry at Sho for taking it for granted that he would just move in without even being asked properly. He was even angrier that Sho had left him believing that Sho was moving away and leaving him behind. "I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying. You aren't obliged to do anything."

"So when you told me that you loved me, was that just drunken rambling too?" Sho asked, moving close enough to Jun to be able to see the tiny flecks of colour in his bright brown eyes. Gripping Jun’s chin lightly, Sho turned Jun’s face towards his own, knowing that Jun couldn’t lie to his face. “Well?”

“I’m not going to say that I love you when you haven’t told me that you love me either, except when you thought I was asleep” Jun muttered.  
  
“So you _did_ hear me,” Sho grinned, nudging Jun in the ribs with his free hand. “And you definitely _do_ love me.”  
  
“What makes you think that?”  
  
“I can see it in your eyes,” Sho said. He released his grip on Jun’s chin and stroked a fingertip over Jun’s cheek, earning himself another glare, which he bravely decided to overlook. “I can also see a lot of anger and possibly the desire to hurt me as well, but I am choosing to ignore that, and focus on the love instead.”  
  
“You really are impossible,” Jun huffed. “How am I supposed to stay angry with you, when you are being so cute? That is so _annoying_.”  
  
Sho puffed out his cheeks and blinked innocently in an exaggerated fashion, earning himself a light smack on the head from Jun, who pushed past him, heading for the front door.  
  
“Jun, wait,” Sho called, dashing after Jun. “Please don’t go. I love you!”  
  
Sho’s words made Jun freeze in place, but unfortunately Sho couldn't stop in time. Barging into Jun at full speed, Sho knocked him to the floor in an ungainly heap.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sho bent down and offered his hand, which Jun took, tugging on it sharply and pulling Sho down onto the floor with him.  
  
“I am so, so, so, sorry,” Sho babbled. “I should've asked you properly, not just assumed that you knew. And I'm so sorry for knocking you down - again.”

“Not a problem. Actually I’ve been waiting all my life for a handsome man to sweep me off my feet,” Jun replied with just a hint of mischief in his brown eyes. “I just didn’t expect it to happen literally - twice.”  
  
They were both transported back to their very first meeting, on that fateful day where they had each spoken those almost exact words.  
  
Jun pushed Sho over, pinning him down on the floor on his back. Sho squeaked as Jun straddled him, knees on either side of his waist. Jun leant down, leaning on his elbows, so that their lips were only centimetres apart. He gazed into Sho’s eyes, as if confirming for himself that Sho truly meant it when he said that he loved him.  
  
Apparently satisfied with what he saw in Sho’s dark eyes, Jun closed the small gap between their lips, kissing Sho with tenderness, before sharply pinching Sho’s nipple through the soft fabric of his shirt. “I love you too, and _will_ move in with you, even though you didn't even really ask me. Just make sure that the next time you have something to ask, you do it properly.”  
  
Sho lifted himself up, flipping Jun over and reversing their positions, so that he was now straddling Jun’s slender hips. “So does that mean that if I ask properly when I want you to do _anything_ then you will do it without question?”  
  
“Why don't you try me?” Jun purred seductively.

A moment later the pair of them burst into hysterical giggles at Jun’s cheesy line, wrestling and rolling around on the floor together as each tried to gain the upper hand. Their movements only halted when the estate agent knocked discretely on the door prior to entry.  
  
They managed to get themselves into some semblance of order by the time she entered the apartment, standing a respectable distance apart, with red cheeks and messy hair.  
  
The agent gave them a knowing look. “So you _will_ be taking the apartment then, Sakurai-san?”  
  
“No,” Sho said firmly, earing himself a puzzled look from both Jun and the realtor. “ _We_ will be taking it. That’s if Matsumoto-san approves?”  
  
"Matsumoto-san _definitely_ approves," Jun replied, taking Sho's hand and entwining their fingers.

Not caring that the realtor was watching, and ignoring Jun's embarrassed protests, Sho lifted Jun into the air and swung him around in a dizzying circle, thankful for that fateful day when he mistakenly took the wrong umbrella. From now on sunflowers would forever be Sho's favourite flowers.


End file.
